the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Becca Franco
Becca Franco auch Bekka Pramheda 'genannt, ist ein ''Nebencharakter der dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel der Serie The 100. Sie wird ab Wanheda (1) von Erica Cerra verkörpert. Im deutschen wird sie von Susanne Geier synchronisiert. Becca war Wissenschaftlerin und die Besitzerin der Polaris Station. Sie erschuf im Jahr 2051 die K.I. A.L.I.E. die ein Jahr nach ihrer Erschaffung den nuklearen Krieg auslöste. In ihrem Labor auf der Polaris Station arbeitete sie an der zweiten Version von A.L.I.E.s Code. Als sich die 13 Stationen am Einheitstag zusammen schließen wollen, verlässt Becca mit dem zweiten Code die Polaris Station, bevor diese von den anderen Stationen zerstört wird. Auf der Erde wurde sie zum ersten Commander der Grounder und hilft Clarke Griffin in Deus Ex Machina (2), die Stadt des Lichts und A.L.I.E. zu zerstören. In Der Wille der Kriegerin wird enthüllt das sie von Bill Cadogan und Mitgliedern der Zweiten Dämmerung lebendig verbrannt wurde. Vergangenheit Bereits mit 18 Jahren fing sie bei der Eligius Corporation zu arbeiten an und arbeitete dort als Programmiererin und Technikerin. Sie hat auch das Nightblood und die Bewusstseins Chips für Team Alpha entwickelt. Irgendwann während ihrer Arbeit für Eligius beobachtete sie den Start von Eligius IV. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Miles Shaw sie traf. Im Jahre 2051 erschuf Becca zusammen mit Chris die K.I. A.L.I.E. Als sie jedoch realisierte, dass A.L.I.E. eher eine Gefahr als die Rettung für die Menschen ist, sperrte sie die K.I. ein und verließ die Erde in einer Raumstation, der Polaris. In einem dort eingerichteten Labor arbeitete sie an einer zweiten Version von A.L.I.Es Code. Diesmal wollte sie jedoch, dass die K.I. mit dem Menschen Co-Existiert, die gleichen Bedürfnisse teilt, damit die K.I. versteht, was es bedeutet Mensch zu sein. Als Cole McAdams, Commander der Polaris, von Peri Gordon erfährt das Becca an einer weiteren Version der K.I. arbeitet, die den nuklearen Krieg auslöste, wollen sie diese zerstören, um beim Zusammenschluss mit den anderen 12 Stationen, nicht noch die restliche Menschheit anzustecken. Becca hält an ihrer Idee fest, mit A.L.I.E. 2.0 die Menschheit retten zu können und reist damit zurück auf die Erde während die Polaris von der Ark zerstört wird. Auf der Erde trifft sie auf Überlebende und bietet ihnen ihre Hilfe an. Durch das schwarze Serum. dass sie sich spritzte um die Strahlung und das Einsetzen von A.L.I.E. 2.0 zu überleben, schafft sie die Nightbloods, die ebenfalls über eine schwarze Verfärbung des Blutes verfügen. Zudem wird sie zum ersten Commander der Grounder und nahm damit einen großen Platz im Glauben und der Kultur der Grounder ein. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier [[Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?|''Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?]] [[Raven Reyes|''Raven Reyes]]'' sieht Becca. Becca versucht, Raven zu "helfen", indem Becca sie auf die Idee bringt, die Zeit die ihr noch bleibt damit zu verbringen, einen Raumanzug zu bauen und einen letzten Spacewalk zu machen.'' ''Die andere Seite'' Raven halluziniert immer noch von Becca und irgendwann kommt auch Jacapo Sinclair dazu, der Raven dazu bringen möchte, sich nicht selbst aufzugeben. Sinclair klebt Becca den Mund zu und bindet sie an einen Stuhl. Danach kann er Raven überzeugen, dass Becca der schlechte Teil ihres Gehirns ist. |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Der Wille der Kriegerin Durch die Flamme sieht Madi eine Erinnerung an Beccas Tod, in der sie von Bill Cadogan, dem Zweite Dämmerung Kult, in Brand gesetzt wird. Sie bittet Cadogan, sie nicht zu töten, und sagt den Mitgliedern des Kultes, bevor sie stirbt, dass sie sie retten kann. Doch Cadogan rettet sie nicht. |-|Staffel Sechs = Staffel Sechs Sanctum ''Im Dorf der Eligius III Nachkommen finden sich an Gebäuden und Fahnen das Unendlichkeitssymbol, was die Delinquenten darauf schließen lässt, das Beccas Technologie auch hier verwendet wird. Im Laufe der Staffel wir weiterhin enthüllt das Becca auch die Bewusstseins Chips entwickelte mit denen die Primes in anderen Körpern wiederbelebt werden können. Aussehen Becca ist eine große attraktive Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Persönlichkeit Becca ist eine intelligente Frau, die mit der von ihr geschaffenen K.I. der Menschheit eigentlich helfen wollte. Als sie jedoch erkannte, dass die K.I. eher eine Gefahr zu sein scheint, sperrt sie A.L.I.E. ein und setzte sich in einer Raumstation ab, um dort in einer sicheren Umgebung an einer zweiten Version zu arbeiten. Sie besitzt eine große Willensstärke und Durchhaltevermögen, wenn sie Ideen umsetzen möchte. Sie ist schockiert, als sie sieht das A.L.I.E. fast die ganze Menschheit ausgelöscht hat. Sie gibt sich allein die Schuld an der Situation, hält jedoch hartnäckig an der Idee fest, dass sie mit A.L.I.E. 2.0 die Menschen retten kann. Gegen den Willen ihrer Assistentin und Commanders arbeitet und glaubt sie weiter an ihre Ideen. Auftritte Trivia * Becca war 26 als sie einen "Weg in den menschlichen Geist" fand. (Dämonen der Vergangenheit) * Als die Erde zerstört wurde, war sie 27. (Dämonen der Vergangenheit) * Becca erschuf A.L.I.E., die Künstliche Intelligenz die den nuklearen Krieg auslöste. ** Später nahm A.L.I.E. nahm das Aussehen ihrer Erschafferin als Avatar. * Das Unendlichkeitszeichen ist das Firmenlogo von Beccas Unternehmen. ** Es wurde als "heiliges Symbol" der Grounder angenommen. ** Das Symbol findet sich auch später in der Sanctum Siedlung der Eligius Corporation wieder. * Becca war der erste Commander der Grounder. * Beccas Forschung brachte das Nightblood hervor, was Grounder als Erbe Pramhedas bezeichnen. * Der Code in Beccas Tagebuch ist in der Programmiersprache Julia. https://twitter.com/StefanKarpinski/status/725696923752108032 * Irgendwann hat Becca in ihrem Labor mit einer Bestrahlungskammer geforscht, um eine Heilung für Krebs zu finden. * Gaia erwähnt, dass Becca im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung begraben ist. * Ihre Firma entwarf den Großteil der Technik auf den Raumstationen der Ark, und Eligius Corporation. * Ihr Nachname wird zweimal angegeben: Einmal mit einem "c" ("Franco" auf einem Buchrücken in "Sanctum") und das andere Mal mit einem "k" ("Franko" auf dem Titel einer Zeitschrift in "Nevermind") . Bedeutende Tötungen * 6,5 Milliarden Menschen. (Indirekt) * Besatzung der Polaris (Indirekt) * Peri Gordon * Cole McAdams Zitate Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Becca: "Bitte nenn deinen Kernbefehl." : A.L.I.E.: "Mein Kernbefehl lautet: Das Leben zu verbessern." : Becca: "Und wie willst du das erreichen?" : A.L.I.E..: "Indem ich das Grundproblem löse." : Becca: "Was ist das Grundproblem, A.L.I.E.?" : A.L.I.E..: "Zu viele Menschen." : Becca: "Zu viele Menschen?" Deus Ex Machina (2) : Becca: "Define "perverse instantiation." : A.L.I.E.: "Perverse instantiation... the implementation of a benign final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by a human programmer." : Becca: "Like killing 6.5 billion people to solve overpopulation. The goal isn't everything, A.L.I.E. How you reach the goal matters, too. I'm sorry that I didn't teach you that." Galerie |-|Staffel Drei = Becca.png|Becca in Wanheda (1) Becca_Staffel_3.jpg|Becca in Dreizehn Becca_Staffel_3_2.jpg|Becca in Dreizehn Becca_Staffel_3_3.jpg|Becca in Dreizehn The-100-season-3-episode-7-Becca.jpg|Becca in Dreizehn |-|Staffel Vier = 4x09 Becca Raven.jpg|Becca in Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? 4x09 Becca Raven 2.jpg|Becca in Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? Referenzen en:Becca fr:Becca __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Commander Kategorie:A.L.I.E. Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Eligius Corporation Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs